PJO Dimensional Differences
by SkeletalPheonix
Summary: A series of one-shots based on OCs I have made or have been sent in by my friends or people on here, please enjoy. (Might Raise to M)
1. Blind Arrival

**Welcome to PJO Dimensional Differences a series of one-shots that could end up as stories if enough people want it to happen, now these one-shots are based on what would happen if certain OCs I've created or have been sent in by my friends or people on here**

 **Now that that's out of the way lets get to the story**

 **Blind** **Arrival**

Cold

It was the first thing he felt as he regained consciousness, it wasn't the first time he'd woken up like this and it certainly wouldn't be the last, but this time it was different as he could feel snow beneath him and hear wind blowing through the leaves in the trees above him. He couldn't remember how he got where ever he was, but the last thing he remembered was fighting a small group of goblins and wolves before falling into a pool of liquid and passing out, in response to the sudden memory he squeezed his hands before his eyes widened in fear as he realized his hands were empty before they shot out searching for his "safety blanket". Ignoring the cold biting at his hands as he moved them across the snow-covered ground, he moved around until one of his hands bumped against a soft cloth rapped wooden sheath.

Snatching it from the ground he held it to his body before grabbing the hilt of the sheathed sword. Pulling it free ever so slightly he brushed his finger across the cold metal with a relieved sigh before sliding the blade back into place.

He sat there like the for a few moments before he picked up on voices coming from the right. Pushing himself from the ground he started walking towards the noise while holding the sheathed blade in front of him to provide forewarning of trees and other such obstructions.

After a couple of minutes of walking and a few close calls he finally arrived close to the voices, from the amount he could hear he could assume most were female with maybe three males. He stood behind one of the trees, listening to the large group as he tried to figure out where he was, however several terms used were foreign to him causing great confusion to run through his young brain.

He continued to listen, trying to piece together his location in the world only to yelp in surprise and fear when a hand landed on his shoulder. "What are you doing _boy"_ a feminine voice asked from beside him as clutched the sheathed blade in fear.

He didn't respond, he kept quite hoping the person beside him would leave him alone, only for his wish to remain unanswered as the hand on his shoulder tightened and the person stepped in front of him. "I asked you a question _boy_ and I expect an answer" the person asked again as he tried to keep his fear hidden and remained silent.

The person in front of him apparently got fed up with his silence because the hand on his shoulder suddenly moved to the bandages covering his eyes and tore them off "open your eyes _boy"_ the person said with slight bit of venom in their voice. With some hesitation he opened his eyes and looked towards the person before him, only to see a pure black void before him.

(P.O.V Change)

The Huntress stared at the dull unseeing red orbs before her in surprise and slight curiosity. Looking the small child up and down she took note of his pale skin, white tee-shirt, and grey cargo pants as well as the plain looking katana he held against his body. What really grabbed her attention was the fact the he looked malnourished and had barely noticeable scars on his arms and legs.

She watched as the small boy reached towards her right hands general location before she realized he was trying to find the bandages she had taken from him. Using her unoccupied hand, she reached over and grabbed his wrist causing the boy to freeze before she gently put the bandages into his hand. She then let go of his arm and watched as he wrapped the cloth around his eyes to hide them from view before he looked in her general direction.

With a light sigh she thought over what to do before grabbing the boy by the wrist and dragging into the camp towards her leaders' tent to find out what to do.

(P.O.V. Change)

He didn't know what to do as he was dragged towards the voices, he was nervous about what was going to happen when they arrived at their destination.

When they got within a certain distance of the voices, they went silent and he could feel multiple pairs of eyes staring at him with distaste causing him to subconsciously pull the sheathed blade closed to his heart as he felt the soothing presence from within it. However, the pulling suddenly came to a stop and the sound of muffled conversation could be heard before it was over taken by knocking.

A muffled confirmation of entry was heard before the sound of a tent opening was heard as heat suddenly flooded his cold body with a soothing warmth. When he finally started paying attention to the conversation being held the first thing, he heard was a sudden male snarl. "Where did you get that child" the male voice said while a female gasp was heard as well as a slight shuffle of movement before he was snatched away from the original person who found him and dragged closer to the male as he felt gentle hands move across his arms seemingly checking for wounds.

"I found him near the edge of camp, Milady he's blind so I brought him here, so you could decide what to do with him" the person who brought him here said as she seemingly ignored the male's question as the hands receded from his skin.

Suddenly a new voice cut into the conversation, holding a tone of both royalty and power as it spoke. "Very well, child what is your name?" the voice commanded and for the first-time sense arriving in this unknown plane of existence the he spoke.

"Ze…."

 **Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed and i might continue this with small scenes every now and then**


	2. Burden of Pain

**Welcome to the second installment of this list of one-shots, I hope you enjoyed the first one and I you'll enjoy this new one, now onto the one-shot.**

* * *

 **Burden of Pain**

He'd been here for a week, in this unknown dimension within the city everyone around him called New York. He could still remember awakening here like it was yesterday, he remembered how he climbed out of the garbage bags he was lying in, brushing his pale black hair to free any trash stuck in it, and stumbled towards the exit of the alley he'd awakened in. He remembered walking out into the open and seeing the amount of people through his dark grey eyes, coming to the shocking realization that he was missing the massive two hundred-pound gauntlets and his thick baggy clothing that kept him from hurting people without proper cause, leaving him in a plain black shirt and grey sweat pants revealing his lightly-tanned skin that was covered in scars. All of this came with the sudden urge to hide away from the people walking by in fear of hurting them, however he never got the chance as someone brushed up against him.

The reaction was instant, the man who brushed by suddenly let loose a blood curdling scream as he collapsed to the ground seemingly trying to hold every part of his body before he went both silent and still. Then came the screams, oh the terrified screams that haunted him for the first two sleepless nights as he thought about the man's family and the grief he'd inadvertently caused them.

After that first incident he figured he'd stick to the shadows and only move at night, when everything was silent, and few people walked the streets. He, however, learned quickly that even the night wasn't safe to move during as the first night he tried he was attacked by several black hounds. The hounds attacked him on first sight and met the same end the man from before did as they howled in pain before exploding into a fine golden sand. He would later figure out that these creatures were Hellhounds and, that for whatever reason, nobody else seemed to notice them.

So here he was, on a beautiful Friday after-noon sitting against an alley wall as he stared at his hands in absolute loathing as he hugged the warm pelts left behind by the Hellhounds closer to his body. With a sigh he leaned backwards as he pressed himself further against the brick wall he lay against, only to jump at the sound of a can being kicked over.

Stumbling to his feet he walked towards the sounds origin to find a woman that reminded him of both a librarian and a teacher with brown hair and grey eyes starring at him, seeming to try and dissect him without spilling his guts and solve some big problem that has been on her mind for a while. He froze when she looked him directly in the eyes as he could feel the amount of power she held from gaze alone.

"How did you do it?" She asked with a stern tone as she looked him over before continuing "you carry no weapons of celestial bronze, yet you've killed several Hellhounds."

He froze when the hounds were mentioned "You can see them?" he said as he let the pelts fall to the floor and started edging into his personal fighting stance "are you another of those creatures?" he continued as he flexed his hands only to freeze as the feeling of power coming from the woman became more powerful. "Crap, you're a god" he said before leaping backwards to avoid the spear point aimed for his gut.

The woman grimaced "How did you know, I'm using the bare minimum power I can without attracting the other gods and monsters, so how?" the goddess asked with an even voice as she stabbed at him again while looking him up and down expecting him to pull a weapon.

He barely avoided the stab before reaching out and hitting her arm and just like that, a gurgled scream erupted from the goddess as she backed away with stumbling steps. After a moment she stopped screaming and took several deep breaths to regain her normal breathing while staring at him with wide eyes as she seemed to have found her answer.

The goddess's breathing finally evened out as she let the spear disappear before scanning over him again. "So you don't use a weapon because you don't need it" she started as she started to walk in a small circle around him "Instead you use some sort of ability that targets the nerves and brain to simulate pain without causing physical damage to the body isn't that right" she finished causing him to stand up straight and look towards her.

"You're the goddess Athena aren't you" He stated simply as he watched he pause for a second, seemingly trying to think on how to answer his question. He, however, didn't give her the chance to answer before continuing "It would explain how you figured it out so quickly, but tell me, do you know how I killed the Hellhounds then?" he questioned to see if she had him fully figured out.

She looked down and seemed to go into deep thought for before looking back up with a look of realization. "The amount of pain delivered to the body causes it to completely shut down and go into circulatory shock, but that doesn't explain why the Hellhounds died so quickly" Athena said as she seemed to sink back into thought before suddenly widening her eyes. "The amount of pain put so much stress on the brain that it ruptured from trying to process it all" she said with a horrified look.

He gave short laugh "as you can see the ability of mine is both a blessing and a curse, one that I have little to no control of" He said with a small somewhat sad smile before grinning happily. "Only time I can truly act like myself and not this depressed mess is when I have something keeping my ability from killing others" he mentioned over he shoulder as he turned to walk away after picking up the Hellhound pelts and wrapping them back around his body with a small shrug.

Athena stared at the back of the teen walking away from her with mild interest before disappearing in a flash of light leaving him to whatever he was going to do.

(A Few Hours Later)

Walking along the streets of New York with the pelts wrapped around his body, in an attempt, to lessen his abilities affects, he gave a small sigh as he looked towards the empire state building feeling the power that seemed to radiate from it. "If gods exist then demigods might just be a thing and with the monsters running around, I'm guessing they tend to end up dead before adulthood due to their growing power" he said aloud to himself before looking down at his hands with a small smile. "Perhaps I can do some good in this world" He said happily before starting to walk again.

Let it be known, that a protector of demigods was born that day and pity should be given to the monsters that met him, as for the name he gave to those he saved…it was Grave.

* * *

 **Alright a couple of things**

 **1\. Just like last time if you want to see more of this oc or want it to be its own separate story leave a comment and if I get enough I'll do it**

 **2\. Leave a comment if you want character statistics and such**

 **Have a good day and see ya next time!**


End file.
